fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Macellan
Macellan (ミシェラン, Mishelan) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is found imprisoned with Dolph, Midia, Boah and Tomas in Castle Akaneia. He also bears a striking similarity to his fellow knight Dolph, which is mentioned in their ending titles. In his ending he settles near the border and forms a band of watchmen. Profile Macellan's earliest in-universe appearance is in Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga, where he, Nyn, and the rest of Midia's knights attempt to get Nyna and Boah out of the Doluna-occupied palace. However, they are ultimately captured by Camus. By the time the Akaneian League reaches the palace, Doluna has decided to execute Macellan and the others, however together with Dolph, Macellan acted as a shield for the other prisoners, giving enough time for a rescue by the league. Macellan leaves the army at the war's end. While Macellan is absent in Book 2 of the original Mystery of the Emblem, he is added in the remake, and automatically joins in chapter 16. By the end of war, he forms a group of watchmen which his comrades Tomas, and Dolph join. In the remake, Macellan is shown to be a gourmet who enjoys cooking. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats *Note: Macellan only appears in Book 1. Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates Support Relationships '''Supports' *Midia *Dolph *Tomas Supported by *Dolph *Boah *Tomas *Midia Overall Due to his low growth rates in every version of the game, Macellan is not recommended to use unless the player desires a challenge. ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats Growth Rates Support Relationships '''Supports' *Dolph *Tomas *Midia Supported by *The Avatar *Dolph *Tomas *Midia Overall Macellan is not a bad unit: while his base stats look meager on paper, he has excellent growth rates that bring all of his stats, sans Magic and Luck, up rather nicely. His 100% growth rate in HP ensures that his HP will always end at 54, and his strength and defense growth rates bring the two stats up rather quickly. Furthermore, his skill/speed/luck ratio is not too shabby, as he can still hit the opponent and avoid inaccurate attacks. However, he has some competition with Draug, whose stats will be the same or better in every category, except for resistance. Draug also joins much earlier, and can be at a higher level than when Macellan joins. Despite this, do not overlook Macellan, as he is still a formidable unit that can be very useful. Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Dead Ringer "The people wished for Macellan to return to the Akaneian army, but he had other ideas, forming a band of watchmen near the border." Gallery File:MacellanTCG.jpg|Macellan, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Knight. File:Mishelan TCG2.jpg|Macellan, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 General. File:NESDolphMac.png|Macellan's portrait in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi File:MishelanFE3.gif|Macellan's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:MacellanSD.png|Macellan's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:MacellanFE12.PNG|Macellan's portrait in Shin Monsho no Nazo. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters